Klaus Mikaelson Twin Brother
by kindaunexpected
Summary: Klaus Fraternal Twin Brother,Isak born two minutes before Niklaus was the key to Niklaus heart. He trusts his twin more than he trusts any of his siblings. He s daggered his twin only three times. They re as close as ever since Niklaus undaggered him after the last time Mikael found them. (Isak played by Liam Hemsworth) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

Isak´s POV

Everything floated back into motion once I opened my eyes to see Niklaus walking away from the couch I was laying on.

¨Welcome back brother." His accent floated through my ears as I watched him snap a man´s neck and throw him down in front of me. I inhaled the scent of the man´s blood and slowly licked my lips and pushed my body off of the couch and crouched down grabbing the man by his head bringing his neck to my lips. I drank from him until I felt no blood fall onto my tongue. I dropped the man and grabbed a handkerchief and wiped my mouth with it and wiped my hands with it too. I seen a maid and ushered her to come towards me.

¨You will take this body out back and set it afire. Then, you will return and clean up all this blood of no memory of what just happened." I told her and she nodded.

¨I will have no memory of what happened." She copied back to me and I nodded and turned away from her as she went to work.

¨It feels good to finally be freed from my coffin that you´ve put me in little brother." I spoke without looking up. Klaus and I have the exact same temper since our becoming a vampire with all the things that father had done to us. Even after mother made us into what we were. Everyone knows. I´m much worse than Klaus.

¨I´m glad to have finally let you out dear brother. It´s been quite boring without you." He told me and I looked up at him and hummed.

¨What is it that you want me to do now?" I asked him.

¨You know me so well brother.¨ He finally met my eyes.

¨Of course brother, great minds think alike.¨ I answered smirking.

¨There´s a doppleganger in Mystic Falls.¨ He started taking a sip of his drink.

¨A look-alike of Katerina.¨ I stated. He nodded and continued.

¨Exactly. I need you to go to Mystic Falls and shake things up a bit. The way I know you would. Let them know I´m coming.¨ Klaus told me again.

¨And what is it exactly that we´re going to accomplish for all of this?¨ I asked him and he smirked at me.

¨With her, we can finally break the curse brother. We´ll be able to change into a wolf at will. We´ll be able to make hybrids that are sired to us and only us.¨ Klaus walked close to me in his persuading voice. I nodded and smirked.

¨We´ll finally be free brother.¨ I smiled and he smiled back showing our dimples. I looked into the mirror behind him and made a face.

¨I´m all for this proposal brother but first, I must find a new wardrobe. I cannot go such places looking as such.¨ I fixed my hair in the mirror and he laughed.

¨Of course not brother. We wouldn´t want you to go out looking like a savage.¨ He spoke using his sarcasm. I looked into the mirror once more seeing my complete colour come back. I sped into my old room and quickly changed into a fitted suit. I fixed my tie and headed back downstairs.

¨So, Niklaus, brother. When will I be leaving to go to this Mystic Falls?¨ I asked him and he hummed.

¨In a day or so, Elijah has already been free. Rebekah not so much.¨ Klaus told me handing me a cup of bourbon. I nodded in thanks. He and I both raised our glasses.

¨To reuniting with my twin brother.¨ I toasted and he smiled our glasses clinking together and I sipped some of my drink.

¨Any contact with our older brother?¨ I asked folding my sleeves.

¨Yes, seems to be that our dear brother has already killed Trevor and has seen the doppleganger.¨ Klaus sat in his chair crossing his leg over the other.

¨I already knew that Trevor was going to die after he lied to us all and made us believe that he was loyal in helping us find Katerina to end the curse.¨ I spat.

¨And to think we´ve helped him with so much.¨ Klaus added on and I nodded.

¨Yes, any word on Rose?¨ I asked him.

¨No, she disappeared after the little rescue on the doppleganger. You wouldn´t believe who saved them.¨ Klaus smirked at me. He shared a look with me and I softly chuckled.

¨Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The same brother´s who fought over Katerina and lost her.¨ I laughed and Niklaus watched me with amusement.

¨Yes, they seem to have a thing for look-alike´s." He told me and I looked at the time.

¨Well brother. I should get to packing. Wouldn´t want to forget anything.¨ I told him and he nodded.

¨I have somewhere to be anyways. See you in the morning brother.¨ He disappeared and I sped up to my room and began to pack some of my things. Once I´ve finished I looked out of my window to the new moon. I sighed and my eyes started to change into my vampire one´s mixed with my werewolf one´s. Niklaus and I have triggered our wolf gene when we were younger.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _¨AHHHHHHHH!" Niklaus and I heard a scream that had matched Henrik´s and Niklaus and I both ran towards the scream. There was a wolf standing over Henrik. I looked down and seen the wolf bite on Henrik´s body. Niklaus spotted it too. We both screamed out and the wolf disappeared._

 _¨Niklaus, run back to mother. Tell her.¨ I told him with a sad look yet, he was crying tears running down his face and none would make their way out of my eyes._

 _¨I can´t! I won´t leave you here!¨ He picked up Henrik´s upper half while I grabbed the bottom. We both ran back to mother and screamed her name. She came out of our cottage with wide eyes as she seen Henrik._

 _¨What happened!" She asked us taking him from us._

 _¨He was bitten... by a wolf." I answered with a cold tone._

 _¨This has been enough. Our family is not safe as humans.¨ She looked down at Henrik with sad eyes as he died in her arms._

 _¨Henrik!" Rebekah cried running to him but I grabbed her after to look mother gave me to do so._

 _¨No! Henrik!¨ Rebekah screamed as mother walked away with him. I could do nothing but hold my little brother and sister in my arms as everyone else stood shocked. Speechless._

* * *

I sighed and went out into the woods. I started walking until I heard several heart beats. I sped towards them and seen a group of teenagers drinking. ¨Partying¨

¨Hey, who are you?¨ One of the teenage girls asked.

¨Your worst nightmare.¨ I snarled, my vampire eyes appearing. Her eyes widened as I snarled at her and her friends showing my fangs.

¨Boo.¨ I said and they all took off running and I smirked. I love the hunt. The chase for my meal. I sped after them awaiting to enjoy the taste of their blood in my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Isak´s POV

I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the darkness of my room. I stood and slowly opened my blinds and let the sunlight in.

¨Enter,¨ I spoke not turning away from the window once I heard a knock on my door. ¨Goodmorning little brother," I finally turned around.

¨Technically you´re only a couple of minutes older than me... Big brother,¨ He raised his brows with his arms folded behind his back.

¨Well, technically brother, that still makes me two minutes older than you.¨ I replied back and we both shared a small laugh.

¨Your transportation is here,¨ He told me and I nodded.

¨Thank you brother, I will contact you when I have settled down,¨ I told him and we shared a hug and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

¨Oh yes, by the way. Did you enjoy your little hunt game last night?¨ Niklaus asked me.

¨It was most enjoyable thank you, little brother,¨ I smirked and he shook his head with a smile on his face.

¨No, no. I got this you can go handle your business,¨ I told the maid who was grabbing my bags. She nodded and moved away like a zombie.

¨Dear brother, she looks like a bony twig. You have to feed your servants better,¨ I told him putting my bags into the trunk of the car.

¨Now that you are here brother I may just consider it,¨ We both laughed.

¨I´ll talk to you soon brother,¨ I patted his shoulder and he nodded. I raised my window as he turned away and the car took off.

* * *

In Mystic Falls

* * *

I grabbed my bags and carried them into the house. I opened the door and looked around. Nothing had changed. Everything was still nice looking except for the new maids in the house.

¨Master Isak would you like us to carry up your bags?¨ The young maid asked me. I smiled down at her and shook my head.

¨No, I would like to know if any of you had eaten anything today?¨ I asked her as I walked up the stairs and ushered her to follow me.

¨No sir, we haven´t eaten.¨ She folded her hands. I looked at her slowly as my eyes transformed.

¨Well, neither have I,¨ I sped right in front of her causing her to jump and she went to scream.

¨You will not scream, you will keep your mouth shut and not remember anything after this,¨ I compelled her.

¨I will not remember anything after this,¨ She copied back.

¨Good girl,¨ I replied before snapping her head to the side and bit into her neck. She let out a soft whimper and I just continued to drink. I pulled my mouth away from her neck and let her fall to the ground. Being back here in Mystic Falls, there are plenty more young girls to make my servants so who really cares? I didn´t intend on draining her of her blood but hey, I´m a hybrid. I´ll drain whoever I want. I let her lay on the ground while I changed into another suit. I put my things away then looked down at the lifeless girl then picked her up away from my suit and jumped out of the window. I had sped far into the woods closer by town I held her up against a tree and touched a nail to her forehead before slamming it right into her skull and making sure it went inside the bark. I let go of her body and she hung from the tree. Blood came from her head because of her brain... Hmm, I wonder what brain blood tastes like. I stepped forward and swiped some blood from her forehead onto my finger and licked it. I hummed.

¨Not bad, almost as good as human blood,¨ I said to myself taking a few more licks. I stared at the girl hanging for a while and pursed my lips putting my hands in my pockets.

* * *

 _Flashback_

¨ _AHHHHHH father please!¨ I cried out as he wrapped Nikalus and I´s arms with rough rope._

 _¨Shut the hell up. You aren´t my son.¨ Mikael spat at us then punched me in my face._

 _¨Elijah. Elijah! Please, help us!¨ Niklaus cried to Elijah who stood with a feared look on his face._

 _¨Keep goin´ boy. Don´t stop. Pull it harder," Mikael pushed Elijah´s head. He gave us a sad look and tightened the rope as Mikael continued to lower us closer to the fire and beat us with his stick. Both Niklaus and I screamed out as the hot ironed stick was smacked against our skin over and over. I looked at Elijah with an emotionless face._

 _¨Brother,¨ Was all I could manage to get out and I shook my head at him then immediately my head flew back and I let out a loud scream._

* * *

I looked away from the girl and wiped my lip with my thumb and walked back to my home. I walked in and looked at a woman who looked older than the one I had just killed and ushered her over.

¨Bring my car around would you?¨ I asked her with a piercing stare and she slowly nodded before hurrying away. A minute later the car rushed around the corner and I approached the woman as she got out of my car.

¨You have to be more careful love, she´s my favourite.¨ I grabbed the woman's chin and dug my nail deep into it as blood started to trickle down my thumb.

¨Ow!¨ The woman cried grabbing my arm and with the murderous look, I gave her she quickly shut her mouth and removed her hands. I brought my head low to her chin. I inhaled the smell of her blood and kissed her chin then brought my head up licking my lips.

¨Vervain, nice.¨ I nodded at her. She looked terrified at me and I let go of her chin and she quickly grabbed her chin feeling that it´s healed. She looked up at me and I winked at the woman and got into my car and sped off into town.

* * *

In front of the Mystic Grill

* * *

I´m here in front of the Mystic Grill and, as usual, it´s packed like crazy. I´ve just spotted Stefan and Damon Salvatore walk in a specifically defined Katerina. I got out of my car and walked inside a glancing at a few of the gawking drunk females. I ignored them and walked right inside. I looked to my left and seen Stefan talking to Katerina. I walked over with my head high.

¨My, my, my Stefan. After what had happened between You, Damn, and Katerina years ago I´d assume you´d be over her by now,¨ I smirked down at him and he looked at me with a worried look.

¨I´m not Katherine. I´m Elena,¨ The girl said.

¨So, you´re the doppelganger.¨ I smirked folding my hands together. ¨How lovely,¨ I looked at her.

¨Isak Mikaelson, the surprisingly only other immortal scarier than the Klaus Mikaelson,¨ Damon said appearing.

¨Ah Damon, nice to see you again. But, my brother could be just as scary as me if he lived with me every moment of my life,¨ I told them and looked up to see the girl that I´ve killed already on the news. I smiled at the screen as I seen my piece of art hanging from that tree.

¨Oh my god, who did that?¨ Elena said gasping. I slowly turned to her.

¨Dear Elena, can´t you tell art at it´s finest? That´s one of my many creations," I told her turning back around.

¨You´re already killing innocent people?¨ She stood up. I turned back around growling at her glaring at her with my unnatural eyes.

¨You´ll be next if you or anyone else in this bloody town disrepects me again,¨ I growled out as she cowered back. I closed my eyes and stood up straight fixing my tie.

¨There will be more to be said soon,¨ I nodded at them and turned away walking off.

¨If Isak is here that means that Klaus isn´t far behind him,¨ Stefan said.

¨So what? Big deal,¨ Damon spoke. You could hear the eye roll in his words.

¨The deal is Damon, Elena isn´t safe. Not even with Isak in town,¨ Stefan told him holding Elena close. I walked out of the Grill and headed for my car pulling out my cellular device and dialled Nikalus´ number.

¨Brother, nice to hear from you again,¨ Niklaus spoke through the phone.

¨The feeling is mutual brother,¨ I told him and he chuckled silently on the other end.

¨I´ve spotted the doppelganger. She´s guarded by the Salvatore´s.¨ I told him getting into my car starting it up and speeding off.

¨Now that you´ve got eyes on her, keep them there. Always be one or five steps ahead in your case." Niklaus told me.  
¨Of course little brother, I won´t let you down.¨ I told him and he hummed on the other line.

¨That´s good to know brother,¨ He said then he hung up the phone... I won´t let him down.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _¨Isak please, you know I had no choice,¨ Elijah pleaded._

 _¨NO! You let that bastard hurt me and our little brother!¨ I yelled at him._

 _¨Isak you know I cannot control what our father does,¨ He tried to reason._

 _¨No, that´s your father. That man will never be our father.¨ I shook my head in anger._

 _¨You just have to understand-¨ He started but I cut him off.  
¨Understand what?! How you lied to me? How you said I could trust you and how you wouldn´t let me down on protecting my twin! Our brother!¨ I yelled at him blinking away my tears then I got, even more, angrier because I couldn´t believe those tears almost left my eyes. _

_¨Isak please just listen,¨ Elijah grabbed my shoulder but I slapped it away.  
¨Don´t you touch me with your filthy hands. Don´t you talk to me with your lying mouth. Don´t you even look at me with those fake pity filled eyes. Because I won´t listen to what you have to say. I won´t even look at you. I don´t care what you tell me anymore because I can´t even trust you. You let me down, you let **us** down... when we needed you the most.¨ I turned and walked away from him not hearing anything else come from him._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

 **Here's the update. Thanks to all of my supporters and sorry for the late update. I'll update soon keep reviewing.**

 **Question of the day: What do you think of Isak?  
**

Isak's POV

I sped down the road thinking to myself. Now that Salvatore's know that I'm in town and I've seen the doppelganger things are going to fall into place. My little brother didn't even need to remind me to make sure I plan ahead for everything that is to come. Elijah has seen the girl, therefore, there's a chance that he will eventually bend into his "nobleness" and try to help her get rid of my brother and I. I shall be prepared for that, after all, someone trying to kill me is the first thing I'm used to enjoying the feeling that I get to kill them back.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _You and that little bastard will die for the pain you've caused to this family!" Mikael yelled at me._

 _"Oh stuff a cork in it old man, you're still hurt that our whore of a mother didn't want you at one point and it really must be killing you inside isn't it?" I cocked a brow stepping back to the door.  
_

 _"Don't forget boy, I'm the only one who still has the white oak stake I'll use it on you and your piece of shit brother!" He stepped forward and I held up a finger waving it at him in a taunting way._

 _"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now that's no way to treat one of your sons... now is it?" I smirked and he sped up to me knocking me to the side giving me the chance to snap his neck and catch up with my siblings who are running as soon as father arrived. I had sped in front of them all causing them to gasp and jump and Niklaus came running over and squeezed me tight into a hug._

 _"Isak you're okay!" Rebekah hugged me and I held both Niklaus and Rebekah._

 _"Of course I'm fine, I'm not scared of that old angry bastard." I kissed Rebekah's head while Elijah stood with his hands folded behind his back._

 _"You could've been hurt messing with Mikael, he had the oak stake and he could've killed you." He said to me and I rolled my eyes letting my siblings go and turned to Elijah._

 _"Yes, because you're known to care for my health and existence." I glared at him._

 _"Brother," He started and I cut him off._

 _"I thought I told you not to utter a word to me and here you are daring to add in your two cents about what I do? Last time I checked you helped your father burn the flesh from my brother and I. Talk to me again and I'll snap your neck just as I've done to Mikael." I stood taller and frowned at him before turning to my other siblings._

 _"Let's head out," I told them and we all took off with no words exchanged._

* * *

I pulled into the cemetery where I saw the oh so famous Elena Gilbert. I sped up behind her silently and read the gravestone's that she just so happened to be visiting.

"You loved your parents didn't you?" I asked with my hands in my pockets while leaning forward. Elena jumped around in surprise and shock with fear all over her face quickly standing.

"What are you doing here? Please don't kill me. Stefan and Damon... they'll know it was you so you might as well just leave now." She rambled.

"Oh please love, there isn't a thing your little lovesick puppies could do to me. Look, this love triangle thing you got going on... I hope it works out for you. I mean after what happened years with Katerina. Sweet baby Jesus that was another episode but then again. She was always the troublemaker." I smirked and Elena frowned at me.

"Yeah, I know what happened to the love triangle between her, Stefan and Damon. I'm nothing like her that'll never happen to us what it did to her. I only have eyes for Stefan." She told me.

"Ahh yes love but Stefan seems to not be the only who has eyes for you." I raised a brow at her giving her my famous smirk.

"I wouldn't choose Damon over Stefan... I love Stefan." Elena crossed her arms.

"Well guess what Elena, your loved ones will get hurt in what's up and coming. You cannot run. You cannot hide. Prepare yourself because you are going to die. You go on, tell Damon. Tell Stefan. Tell whoever you must but know love... you just might die and come back. I'm sure your precious Stefan will make sure that you won't die. He'll know exactly what I mean when the time comes now. I shall run along." I sped off with letting her utter a word. I have a good job at not letting people talk when I don't want to hear what they just have to say, sadly to say... that's just who I am. Yet, I won't change it. I sped into my car driving along to my family house and pulled. The woman from before came out and I handed her my keys walking straight past her. I walked upstairs ushering one of the girls to follow pursuit. I checked a room that was completely empty... the right place to create art. I pulled the girl into the room and threw into the wall causing her to scream out. I'm not even going to compel her not to scream until I get to the point of when I'm going to drain her.

"Sorry not sorry that you have to end this way love." I shrugged grabbing her by the arm yanking her up into the ceiling and back onto the ground making her let out an ear piercing scream.

"Now that was uncalled for love, you know my ears sensitive." I frowned and picked her chin up off of the floor balling my hand into a fist and gently pressed it against her skull.

"N-no please!" She shrieked as I started to dig my fist deeper into her skull. She plunged her hands up from off the floor and tried as hard as she could to remove my fist causing me to press harder until I brung my fist up and put it right through her head causing her body to immediately fall limp. I smiled and wiped my fingers clean then I decided to drain her of the rest of her blood. I picked up my closest nail and hung her against the wall and stepped back dapping my mouth with my handkerchief and walk out of the room and into my own. I answered my phone when an anonymous number called it.

"Mikaelson residence," I answered.  
"Isak," It was Elijah "Wait before you-" I quickly hung up the phone in anger. How in the hell did he get my number? I dialed Niklaus in a hurry.

"What is it, brother? I'm in the middle of something at the moment." Niklaus answered sounding pissed. That's my brother.

"There might have to be an immediate phone change brother, " I answered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. I´ve had writer's block for a little while. Anyways here´s chapter four!**

* * *

Isak´s POV

"What is this phone number change for brother?" Niklaus asked in a rushed tone.

"Elijah somehow has figured out my cell phone number," I said into the phone with a frown on my face while I stuff one of my hands into my pocket and look out of my window.

"Though there is still no reason for a number change. You could always just-" He stopped talking for a second and I snapping sound was heard and he sighed. "You could always just ignore him as you've been doing," He told me.

"Niklaus knowing Elijah he won't give up attempting to talk to me, even after the numerous amounts of threats I've sent his way. Just... out of curiosity brother, what is that that you've just done?" I questioned.

"Nothing important. Just my usual decapitating of heads, but brother I'll leave you to figure out what you'll do about Elijah on your own. I have some business to attend to if you don't mind." He said quickly causing me to chuckle.

"Do your worst," I told him and he laughed.

"Don't I always?" I answered before I hung up the phone and put my other hand into my pocket and blew out a breath while staring out of the window. Thinking to myself about how Niklaus wasn't the first to put Elijah down in his coffin.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Please brother, we can't keep on going like this," Elijah spoke trying to reason with me. I just kept walking and ignored him._

 _"Isak enough of this foolishness, talk to Elijah like a grown-up," Rebekah grabbed my arm making me look at her causing me to fill up with anger._

 _"Enough! Rebekah don't you **ever** grab me again the way you just did. I don't want to hear what this Buffon has to say to me. Nor do I care." I yelled at them both causing Rebekah to cower away from me and for Niklaus to grab onto my shoulder._

 _"Calm brother, breathe." He told me and I nodded at him gripping the dagger I had in my shirt._

 _"Isak if you would just listen," Elijah spoke and Niklaus turned to him._

 _"Please just give it a rest, Elijah," Niklaus spoke._

 _"I wouldn't still be pressuring this conversation if Isak wasn't such a stubborn little child and would actually listen for once in his life," Elijah. I turned to him in a hurry._

 _"That's out of line," Klaus told me._

 _"You both are out of line," Rebekah retorted._

 _"Shut it! The both of you! Elijah you don't get to have a say in any of this so I advise you to stop talking so we can go on forth with our trip," I told him about to turn back around when I was roughly grabbed and I spun around pushing the dagger into his heart._

 _"NO!" Rebekah cried. I blew out a harsh breath and pushed him to the ground as he started to turn grey._

 _"I know he was thinking about doing it, but I never thought he actually would," Kol said to Niklaus.  
"It's one thing to underestimate our brother, he certainly took things harder than I did. We still match our hurt and pain." Niklaus told him with a stern voice._

 _"Let's move," I said over my shoulder._

 _"What? We can't just live Elijah here," Rebekah cried._

 _"Can't we? Beckah don't you even think about removing his dagger, then you'd be next." I told her and she gave me a look that had shown she couldn't believe what I've just said._

* * *

I sighed and picked my phone back up and dialled the number I was dreading most to call back. I hope I won't regret any of this because then I'll make the death way worse than they could even imagine. I dialled the number and waited.

"Brother, I'm so glad you called," Elijah spoke into the phone.  
"Whatever, you don't have long," I told him frowning.

"I know what you and Niklaus are planning, the Gilbert girl told me although I already knew." He said through the phone causing me to snort.

"You called to tell me that she has a mouth and that you have a brain?" I questioned.

"No need to get smart with me brother, just making small conversation." He told me.

"You know Elijahr, there is a button on my phone that says end which is going to happen to this conversation if you don't stop bullshitting me and tell me why the bloody hell you called my phone and how did you get my number?" I snarled.

"I have some information. I'd like for you to meet up with me." He said into the phone and I was quiet for a moment.

"Information on what? You didn't answer my question before." I said.

"I have information about the curse that you and Niklaus are trying to break." He told me.

"I don't trust you," I said.

"Dear brother, you need not trust me, but to listen," He said and I went quiet.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. I think I left you with a nice cliff hanger though, feel free to comment what you think will happen next.**


End file.
